The Lion King II: One Family
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Takes place after "Tarzan: Two Worlds". Mufasa warns Victoria about danger in the Pridelands and needs her to go back to Pride Rock. She joins Tarzan, Jane, the professor, Terk, and Tantor on her quest to bring peace to both the Outlands and Pridelands. Will Victoria and Tarzan help bring Kovu and Kiara together to end the feud? I only own my OCs; all rights to Disney. NO FLAMERS!
1. A Message from Mufasa

**Victoria's POV**

After being married to Tarzan and living in the jungle, things have been going perfectly. I headed towards the waterfall for a little swim as I jumped into the water and started doing some backstrokes. I got out of the water and looked at my wedding ring as the purple sapphire shone in the sunlight. I looked to see Tarzan come near me as he asked, "Had a nice swim?"

I got up, wrapped my arms around my husband's neck, and kissed him. We pulled away to catch our breath, then I said, "Sure did. Anything happen today?" Tarzan said, "The professor's been busy with his experiments and made something blow up." I smiled a bit and said, "That's great to hear. Uh, I wouldn't mind visiting the family to see how everyone's doing."

We headed towards the jungle clearing where most of the gorillas take their nesting grounds. I smiled as I looked to see the mothers with their young, Mungo and Flynt wrestling each other for fun, and Tana playing with Neeta as they were going after a colorful butterfly. Tana and Neeta were going after it as they were heading towards a bush. I looked to see the two go towards the bush and I walked in their direction to keep a close eye on them.

I said, "Girls, don't try to wander off."

Tana rolled around and said, "We won't, Vivi." The butterfly landed on my nose, making me giggle lightly and place my finger towards the wings. I looked to see the butterfly on my finger and watched it fly away towards another part of the jungle. The two began to play tag with me as we tumbled and ran around, then we met up with the rest of the family and saw the Porters come over.

I smiled, "Hello, Professor. Hi, Jane."

Jane said as she hugged me, "Hello, Victoria. How are things?"

I held Tana and Neeta in my arms saying, "Okay, I swam around and played with these two sweeties here." Tana and Neeta waved, "Hello, Jane." When Jane and the professor stayed with us, they were able to talk to the gorillas better and understand what they're saying like I do. Jane smiled, "Hello, girls. Having fun?"

Neeta said, "We're playing tag!"

Tana asked, "Wanna play with us?"

Jane smiled, "I wouldn't mind playing. Who's it?" I placed the girls down, looked away for a minute, and reached my hand out to Terk and called, "Tag, you're it!" Terk said, "Huh? I'm it? Hey!" We laughed as we ran from Terk and got around in the jungle, then the girls ran past Kala and Kerchak. I looked to see the two hide behind the adults, then Kala asked, "What's all the fun?"

I said, "Nothing, just playing some tag and Terk's it. Uh-oh, here she comes!" I began to climb up a tree and go on a branch, then Jane ran towards the two adults with Tana and Neeta. Terk ran up and knocked Jane over with a laugh, "Ha, you're it!" I laughed quietly to myself, then Jane began to run around after the youngsters as Mungo and Flynt joined in the fun.

Jane tagged Mungo, then the adolescent male said, "Hey, where's Vicky?"

Flynt shrugged, "I dunno!"

Everyone began to call for me, then I grabbed a hold of a vine and swung around to get to them. As I swung down, I jumped off with a flip and landed on my feet with ease. I said, "Here I am. Mungo's it, right?" Tana ran towards me and said, "Yeah, we better run for it!" I laughed as we were running from Mungo, then the game began to end as we all tagged both Kala and Kerchak.

I laughed as I was catching my breath, "That was fun."

Terk said, "I can't believe you hid on us, then swung over to continue the game. You gave a bit of a scare." Tana said as she munched on a mango, "Yeah, we thought you were gone." I said as I grabbed myself a mango, "I hid a bit to catch my breath and to swing down for some surprise."

Kala said, "You really had everyone fooled." Tarzan got towards me as he placed his arm around my shoulder and said to me, "You're still good at swinging vines and climbing trees." I said, "Really? Before I was a leopard and was taken in by Mufasa's pride, I couldn't climb tree easily. I was always sliding down or landing on my butt hard."

Kerchak said, "You climbed well as a baboon and a leopard." I smiled a bit at the silverback's words, then we felt a wind blowing around. Kala asked, "Is a storm coming?" Kerchak sniffed the air and said, "No, it can't be a storm. Stand your ground and stay close, everyone." Tarzan held me close to him, then I looked to see the sky darken a little as I saw Mufasa's face in the clouds.

I asked, "Mufasa?"

Mufasa's face glowed as he spoke, "Victoria, you are needed at Pride Rock. Ever since Simba became king, the pride has been broken. The Outlanders in exile are in a feud between Simba's pride." I asked, "What do you mean? Who are the Outlanders?"

Mufasa's spirit came towards us from the sky and got towards me. I approached the lion as the past king said, "When Scar was dead, there were a few lionesses who followed Scar and were faithful to him. One of them was a true follower and bore two of his cubs: Nuka and Vitani. Zira believed that Simba isn't the true king and she led some of the lionesses into a rebellion, but Simba banished them to the Outlands."

I said, "You said that Zira had two cubs, right? Did she have one just recently?"

Mufasa nodded, "Yes, one. She had a cub with a rogue male Scar killed, but he took in the cub and chose him as his heir. The cub's name is Kovu."

Tarzan asked, "Why does Victoria need to go back to Pride Rock? I understand what you told us, but why does she need to go back?"

Mufasa said, "She needs to help bring the pride back as one and end what might become a war between the two prides. Her heart and mind are pure; everyone will look to her and Simba for guidance. She helped Simba take his rightful place as king, now she must help bring peace to all. With the birth of Simba's cub, Victoria might help bring Kovu and my future grandchild together to end the feud forever."

I said, "I'll go to Pride Rock, Mufasa. I'll do it for Simba and for the sake of the pride."

Tarzan placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm going with her. Wherever she goes, I go."

Terk said, "I dunno if I could go, but count me in!"

Jane said, "I'll go, too."

Professor Porter said, "Your Majesty, I would like to join Victoria and Tarzan for the cause."

Mufasa smiled as he nodded, "Good. You five will head to Pride Rock before the birth of Simba and Nala's first cub. It should take you about four days to get there." I wrapped my arms around Mufasa to embrace him and felt cold air as his paw wrapped around my back to return the hug. Mufasa said as he ascended to the sky, "Good luck and stay safe, my daughter. I'll always be with you."

After Mufasa was gone, I looked at everyone and sighed, "I guess this is it." Tana and Neeta climbed on my leg as they said at the same time, "Can we come, Vivi? Please?" I looked at their eager faces and at Buhle, then I said, "I wish I could, but I can't. Your mother needs you more and it might be dangerous for you two out there."

I handed the little ones to Buhle, who held them close and said, "Thank you, Victoria." I looked at everyone, then I said, "I won't forget you all. We'll be back when we get things sorted out. It might take a while, but I know that we'll be back." I walked with Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, and Terk towards the treehouse to get ready for the journey.

Once we got there, I asked, "Tarzan, do you think you can ask Tantor to come with us? We could use him for transportation." He nodded, "I'll ask him. I'll be back in a bit." With that, he kissed my forehead and swung away to find Tantor. I looked at the Porters, then Jane said, "I'll help Daddy pack some of his things. We could take some of the tents for the five of us to sleep in."

Professor Porter said, "I could keep my beakers and things safe at here, but I could take my journal and an extra one when taking notes. I would like to study about the lions. Your story about Mufasa and Simba has brought interest to me." I said, "Okay, we could be able to get a good start by leaving at sunset." The Porters left, then I got inside the treehouse and got out my suitcase. I also brought my backpack and packed my camera, journal, some of my feminine things in case we'll be staying longer. I packed some of my clothes and slipped my crystal necklace around my neck.

I closed my suitcase and picked up my bags, then headed outside to see everyone at the end of the bridge. I went down the treehouse, walked across the bridge, and said to everyone, "Okay, everyone's here and accounted for. Tantor, can you give us a lift to the savannah? We should be heading east." Tantor said, "Yeah, I could do that. Are we actually going to see Simba?"

Terk said to the elephant, "Yeah, we already told you. I thought you elephants are supposed to have good memories? Were you dropped on your head or somethin'?" Tantor said, "No, I was not dropped on my head! I just get excited for trips and sometimes forget why we're going, that's all." We looked to see some of the bags Tantor has on his back, then he said, "If anyone falls asleep or is too tired, you're more than welcome to ride me."

As we're about head off, we looked to see the gorillas come over to say good-bye. After each hug, I got towards Kala and Kerchak. The two pulled me in for a gentle embrace as Kala said, "Be careful out there, Victoria." Kerchak said to me and Tarzan, "Watch over everyone and take care of yourself. Good luck on your journey." I held Kerchak's hand as I gave it a squeeze and said, "I will, Kerchak. Thank you." After saying our good-byes, we headed east and were ready to go back to Pride Rock.

* * *

**How's that so far? I told you that I'll work on a Lion King/Tarzan story! Looks like we'll be seeing them go to the Pridelands and see Simba. Will they be able to get back home safely afterwards? Will they get to see Kiara? I only own my OCs; the movies Tarzan and Lion King are owned by Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. Seeing Rafiki and an Amulet

For the next couple of days, we travelled long towards the savannah and tried to find Pride Rock. Along the way, we stopped a bit to catch our breath, eat, and get some water. We slept a bit, but continued onward. I took a guzzle of water from my bottle and looked at the sun rising as the sky is turning red. Jane yawned a bit and asked, "Are we there yet?"

I said, "I think so. All we need to do is go down some hill and we'll be able to see a large rock foundation."

Tarzan got towards the professor as the old man was wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. Tarzan asked, "Are you alright, Professor?" The old man sighed as he took a drink from an extra bottle of water, "Yes, my boy. I'm fine, just hot and tired."

Terk panted, "Phew, I gotta go on a diet!"

I looked at Terk and said, "You look fine to me."

Terk said, "Yeah, but we've been walking around more! Kerchak never makes us walk that long! Got anything for me to eat?" I looked at a familiar tree and said, "There's some mangos on this one. I'll go get some. Care to give me a little boost?" Terk and I walked towards the tree, then she cupped her hands to make a saddle and said, "Here, go ahead."

I climbed up the tree with ease, looked to see a fat mango, and reached my hand for it. As I was reaching my hand for the fruit, I looked at the tree and noticed some kind of mural on it. I looked at the mural as I saw a lion with a red mane and saw a picture of a black leopard with a pink lotus flower near a picture of a human. I looked closely at both the leopard and human, noticing that they both have blue eyes.

I said to myself, "That's me." I placed my hand near the black leopard and sighed, "So many memories." I thought of the times I was a black leopard and when I was with the pride, then I snapped out of it when I heard someone say, "Asante sana squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana! Asante sana squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana!" I giggled a bit and looked to see a familiar mandrill climbing up.

I looked at the baboon and said, "Rafiki?"

Rafiki looked at me and said, "Victoria? Is it really you?"

I smiled as I nodded, "It's me. I'm back."

Rafiki blinked, then he happily shrieked and said as he pulled me into a hug, "Oh, Victoria! You're back in the Pridelands! It's been a long time! Everyone missed you! I was so happy to hear the news from Mufasa's spirit about you coming here, my child!" I smiled as Rafiki ruffled my hair, "It's good to see you again, old friend. I brought some of my friends and my husband here."

Rafiki asked, "You have a mate of your own?"

I nodded and showed him my ring, which made Rafiki look at it. I explained, "In human customs, we exchange rings and vows to pledge our love forever." Rafiki said, "It's beautiful." We heard some shouting from Terk as she said, "Hey, what's the hold up? Are ya gonna get me a mango or not?" I called down below, "I will, just give me a minute!"

Rafiki looked at the fat mango, picked it off a branch, and called, "Catch this!" I looked down to see Terk catch the mango, then I said to Rafiki, "Would you like to meet everyone?" Rafiki said as he bowed his head, "Oh, yes. I'd be honored to, Leopard Princess." We both climbed down the tree with ease and got to the ground. Jane looked at Rafiki and asked, "Victoria, are you sure that he's a nice baboon?"

I nodded, "He is. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Rafiki. He's the animal shaman and is a close family friend to Mufasa's pride." Rafiki smiled, then he walked towards everyone and said, "Hmmm, let me see if I got everyone right. Mufasa's told me about you coming here. Ah, you must be Terk."

Terk said, "Yeah, that's me. Thanks for the fruit, Rafiki."

Rafiki nodded, then said, "And we have Tantor, Professor Porter, and Jane Porter." He walked towards Tarzan and said, "Oh, and this must be Tarzan. She's very lucky to have you as her mate. Mufasa was right about you, my boy. You're strong, brave, protective, understanding, and caring. These are fine qualities." Tarzan said, "Thank you." I shuffled my foot and asked, "How's Simba and Nala? I heard that they'll be having their first cub soon."

Rafiki said, "The king and queen are doing fine. They heard about you coming. As a welcoming gift, I have something for you. Wait here." He climbed up the tree again and came back down with something in his hand. Rafiki handed me a small trinket made of wood that has the shape of a leopard head, then he said, "When you wear this, you'll change into a leopard at will and you can change back to your human form when you want to."

I looked at the necklace held by a string and said to Tarzan, "Are you sure that you'll be fine about me turning into a leopard?" My husband said, "If you need to, I understand. I wondered what you looked like as black leopard." I smiled a little and said, "Well, it's time for you and everyone to see." Tantor said, "Vicky, if you do change into a leopard, promise not to eat us."

I said, "I swear, Tantor. Remember what I told you before? I only ate antelope, fruits, and bugs." I slipped the necklace on and touched it, then I felt myself begin to change. My hair shrank back as I grew black fur over my body, claws grew out of my fingernails and toenails, a tail began to come, and I crouched over into fours as my body began to change.

After everything happened, I looked at everyone and asked, "Well?" Tarzan slowly walked towards me on fours and slowly reached his hand out, but pulled it away fast. I said, "It's okay. It's still me." Everyone else looked at me as if they knew, then Tarzan placed his hand near my head and I rubbed my head against his hand. I got towards him more as I wrapped a paw around his back to embrace him and licked his face.

Tarzan said, "It is you. You're a black leopard, but I can still understand you. Your eyes are still the same."

I asked, "They're still blue?"

Jane walked towards me and said, "Yes, they're still blue." I started purring a bit as Jane began to scratch behind my ears, then Professor Porter began to stroke my back as he said, "My, you're soft as what I imagined!" I jumped up to pounce Terk and giggled, "Pinned ya!" Terk pushed me off her and said, "Hey, let me up!" I began to walk away, then I laughed as Terk tackled me and we tumbled down a hill. After we stopped tumbling down, I pushed Terk down and smirked, "Pinned ya again."

I looked up to see everyone go down the hill slowly and check on us. I looked to see a giant rock foundation and smiled, "We're here!" Terk got up and said, "That's Pride Rock? It's huge!" Jane, Professor Porter, and Tarzan looked at Pride Rock in wonder. Tantor said, "It's beautiful." Rafiki said to us, "You all must go see the king and queen. Follow me."

* * *

**How's that one? Looks like the group is greeted by an old friend, Victoria is given some sort of amulet to change into a black leopard at will and change back to a human, and it looks like everyone's fine with Victoria being a black leopard. What happens when they meet the pride and King Simba? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. A Princess is Born

We got towards Pride Rock and saw a bunch of the lionesses. One of them came towards me and I recognized her in an instant; it was Sarabi! She said, "Victoria? You're a leopard again? How did this happen?" I said as I touched the amulet to change back, "Rafiki gave this to me when I came here." I showed her the wooden trinket, then she smiled, "It's good to see you again."

I wrapped my arms around the past queen and said, "Me too."

I pulled away and looked to see Sarafina, Aisha, Imani, and the other lionesses come towards me as they gave me welcoming nuzzles and licks. Imani said, "It's been a long time since we last saw you!"

Aisha said, "You still look great!"

Finella said, "Victoria, who are the humans and your animal friends? I don't remember seeing the elephant or the gorilla." Before I could respond, I looked to see a familiar lion with a red mane walk out of the cave. I noticed that Simba looked stronger and that his mane has grown longer; he almost looked like his father in ways. I said, "Simba? It's me, Victoria."

Simba looked at me with his head tilted, then he looked at the other lionesses as they nodded to let him know that I'm here. Simba said as his eyes widened with joy, "Victoria, it is you!" With that, he bolted towards me and pounced me. I felt how gentle his paws were on my shoulders and felt him nuzzle his face towards my cheek as I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him close to me.

My fingers curled into his thick mane and I leaned in to kiss his cheek. I smiled, "It's good to be back, Simba." I got up a little as Simba lets me off the ground, then he asks, "Who are they? I heard from Rafiki that they're friends of yours and you have mate." I said, "Yes, I have a mate. Oh, I mean husband. My husband is Tarzan." Simba walked towards Tarzan and sniffed around him, then Simba gave a bow of his head.

Tarzan said, "You're King Simba. She told us about you."

Simba smiled a little and said, "From what I heard, you were raised by gorillas when you were a cub and became a part of the family when you grew. I had a dream about seeing you and Victoria with two other humans, a gorilla from your family, and an elephant." Terk looked at Simba and said as she gave him a welcoming noogie, "I can't believe I'm seeing the Simba in the flesh! Vivi's right about you!"

Simba chuckled and said, "Easy there...Terk, right?"

Terk said, "Yeah, the one and only." She started to sing out, "THE FUN HAS ARRIVED! Thank you very much." We laughed a bit at Terk's humor, then Jane walked towards Simba and said as she knelt towards him, "Your Majesty, I am Jane Porter. I'm a good friend of Victoria's and Tarzan. It's an honor to meet you, your Majesty." Simba said, "You don't have to be all formal, Jane. I'm pleased to meet you."

Professor Porter held Simba's paw and gave it a shake saying, "Archimedes Q. Porter, pleasure to meet you."

Simba said, "Nice meeting you, too." He walked towards Tantor and said, "And last but not least, we have Tantor." The elephant said, "That's me! You got my name right!" I looked to see a meerkat and warthog run over, then I said, "Timon! Pumbaa!"

The two looked at me, then Timon rubbed his eyes and blinked as he said, "Vicky, is it you?"

Pumbaa said, "It's been a year!"

I hugged the two and said, "I missed you, guys. I told my friends about you."

Timon asked, "You told your buddies about our adventure and you being a leopard?"

I nodded, then Pumbaa said, "Who are your friends?" Simba got towards the two and said, "The gorilla is Terk, the elephant's Tantor, the old human and the female human are Professor Porter and Jane Porter, and the other human is Tarzan. He's also Victoria's husband." Pumbaa said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Timon said, "How do you do... Whoa, whoa, time out! Vicky, you have a mate of your own?"

I showed Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba my ring and said, "I'm married to Tarzan." I told everyone about how I was shipwrecked, met the Porters and Clayton, got chased by baboons and meeting Tarzan when he rescued me from them, meeting the gorillas and helping them after stopping Clayton, getting shot, and staying in the jungle. I said, "Since I was shipwrecked, I still feel Mufasa's spirit watching over me and the family."

Simba said, "That's really something."

Tarzan said, "I heard that you and your queen are expecting a cub. How is she?"

Before Simba could answer, another lioness named Khwezi came running towards us and said, "Simba, it's Nala. I think she's having problems giving birth now. What is Victoria doing with these humans, a gorilla, and an elephant?" I said, "We'll explain later. You said something about Nala being in labor. Did her water break just now?" Khwezi nodded, "She started to have pains and is laying on her side."

Sarabi said, "You're going to help her, aren't you?"

I said, "I'll see what I can do. The professor could give me an extra hand in helping out." I got towards Tantor and found the medical bag of Professor Porter's, then headed inside the cave with the other lionesses. Before I could go in, I heard Tarzan say, "Victoria, are you sure you can do this?" I called back to him, "Positive! You and the others should set up camp! I'll call for the professor in case I need more help!"

I headed inside and knelt beside Nala as I looked at her breathing heavily. I stroked her fur and said, "Nala, it's me." She opened her eyes and panted, "Victoria, y-you're back..." I stroked her and said, "It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna help you deliver your baby. How far along are you?" Nala said, "Just now. I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready."

I said, "Nala, I know you can do it. Sarabi had difficulties giving birth to Simba, but he came out strong and everything was fine. Just keep breathing and start pushing." Nala nodded, then she began breathing and started pushing. I looked to see something wet and round come out, then I said, "Nala, you're doing a good job so far. Just a few more breaths and another push."

Nala panted and began to cry out in pain as she gave one more push. In an instant, a little cub came out and looked like it has Simba's coat color. I smiled in relief that Nala is alright, but I began to worry as I looked at the cub. I opened the case to find a little towel and picked up the cub. Nala asked, "What is it, Victoria? What's wrong?" I looked at the baby cub and said, "She's not moving or breathing."

I began to rub the baby to have her start breathing, then shook her a bit and rubbed her again. As I was rubbing, I heard squealing and felt something moving. I said, "She's okay! She's breathing!" Nala asked, "I have a daughter?" I snipped the umbilical cord with a pair of scissors and tied some string around the snipped part, then laid the cub near her mother and smiled, "You have a beautiful little princess, Queen Nala."

Nala began to lick her new daughter as the baby is suckling for milk, then I looked to see Simba walk inside. He asked, "How is Nala?" I smiled as I scratched Simba's ears, "She's tired, but happy. We thought the cub died, but I managed to get her breathing and she's okay." Simba sighed in relief and said, "Thank you, Victoria." Simba walked towards his mate and newborn daughter, then I looked to see Tarzan come in.

I got towards him and hugged him, then he asked, "How was it?"

I sighed, "Tiring, but everything's fine. Simba and Nala have a little princess." I held his hand and led him towards the royals, then I smiled as I looked to see the cub asleep. I smiled, "Looks like I'm going to be an aunt." Sarabi said, "I'm happy to be a grandmother already. I wish Mufasa was still alive and he could see his granddaughter." I scratched her ears and sighed, "Me too."

Tarzan asked, "What's the cub's name going to be?"

Simba thought for a bit and said, "Kiara. Her name will be Kiara."

Nala smiled, "That's a perfect name for her."

I looked at the sleeping cub, placed a gentle kiss on her fuzzy head, and said, "Kiara, my little niece."

* * *

**How's that one? Looks like everyone gets to see Victoria with Tarzan, Jane, and the others. Plus, we get to see Kiara born. I thought of something different for Kiara's birth and thought of something dramatic, then everything turns out okay in the end. The lionesses I mentioned are the ones I used my previous story, but Khwezi is gonna be the same age as Nala; the characters from the movie are owned by Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. Bonding With Little Kiara

**Third Person POV**

A few days after Kiara's birth, all of the animals came towards Pride Rock at dawn to see the new princess. Elephants, giraffes, rhinos, gazelles, monkeys, antelopes, and other animals headed towards the rock foundation as the sun began to rise. Rafiki stood at the edge of Pride Rock as Zazu flew over. The sun shone brightly in the sky as Mufasa's spirit watched down with a smile.

The wind blew around the savannah gently as Zazu landed on the foundation. Simba and Nala walked towards Rafiki as the old mandrill greeted them with hugs. Nala was holding Kiara by the scruff of her neck gently, while Victoria and Tarzan stood next to the queen. Rafiki held Kiara in his arms and lifts her up for all to see. Victoria smiled as she watched Mufasa's spirit look down at his granddaughter and illuminated onto the new princess.

The wind blew around the royals, Tarzan, and Victoria as the animals gave their calls of joy. Terk and Tantor cheered on as the Porters applauded. Victoria sighed as she watched Mufasa's spirit disappear, "So many memories." Tarzan held Victoria close and gently lifted her chin up. He said, "I know." The two kissed, then they looked to see Rafiki smudge on some fruit paste on Kiara's forehead. Simba and Nala nuzzled their daughter as they purred, then Victoria gently places a kiss onto the cub's nose.

Tarzan gently rubbed Kiara's ears as Timon and Pumbaa watched.

Timon sighed, "Look at the little guy, a chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise him!" Pumbaa asks, "His parents?" Terk climbed up towards Pride Rock with Jane and Professor Porter, then Terk said to Timon, "Yeah, and us."

Timon said, "Sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch and dig for grubs? I'm tellin' ya, buddy! It's gonna be like old times! You, me, and the little guy." Rafiki chuckled and said, "It is a girl."

Timon said, "Girl." The warthog and meerkat looked at each other in shock as they said, "GIRL?! Oy!" Terk said, "So what? Vivi's a girl and ya didn't have problems. Look at me! I'm a girl: big and beautiful!" Pumbaa asked, "Really? You're a girl?" Terk said in a dead-pan tone, "Watch it, buddy." Rafiki hands Kiara to Victoria as the human held the cub. Victoria smiles, "Hi, sweetie. It's me, Aunt Vivi."

She playfully rubs Kiara's belly as the cub giggled, then Terk asked, "Is it okay if I can hold her? I've been pretty good with the little squirts back in the jungle." Victoria hands Kiara to Terk, who held the cub and said, "Oh, Auntie Terk's gonna teach ya how to climb trees and fetch bananas! It's gonna be great, Kiki!"

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Time passed as I looked to see Kiara grow. I was able to capture every moment when she first opened her eyes after a few days of her birth, seeing her walk, and hearing her talk. Almost everything that I've seen had reminded me of Simba when he was very tiny and how he grew. Tarzan and I would visit Pride Rock to be with Kiara, as well as everyone else.

Kiara would sometimes get into trouble by going near Professor Porter's things, but nothing's broken and nobody got hurt. Timon and Pumbaa would get jealous of not having spend time with Kiara, but their jealousy faded fast when Terk and Tantor began to hang around with them as they would share bugs to eat.

I was happy about using the amulet to turn into a leopard and hunt for food, as well as wrestling with Simba and Terk for fun. I looked at Kiara yawning a little after playing with her a lot and picked her up as she was about to fall asleep. I rocked her as I sang:

Baby, how the hours fly

And, baby, how the days go by...

Maybe you don't notice, but I see a new you

I see a new you...

Though I loved you from day one, now I loved you even more

Since then everything we've done has made me love you even more

How you lift your head, how you bend your knee, how you simply stand, how you reach for me.

Only you will see...

Baby, how the hours fly

And, baby, how the days go by...

Maybe you don't notice, but I see a new you

I see a new you...

Everyday I do...

I see a new you, baby

Doesn't seem you need so much

Seems like love's what helps you along

A few smiles and hugs, and such

And then a hand to hold on strong

How touch your face, how you twitch your toe

Makes my heartbeat race, so you touched me so

Someday you will know...

Baby, how the hours fly

And, baby how the days go by...

Maybe you don't notice, but I see a new you

I see a new you...

Everyday I do...

I got towards Pride Rock and placed Kiara near her parents as they were about to turn in. I sang softly as I stroked Kiara, "I see a new you, baby. I see a new, new you... I see a new you." I kissed Kiara's forehead and whispered, "Nighty-night, Kiara." Simba looked at me and said, "You're pretty attached to her." I said as I scratched Simba's mane, "Yeah, just about reminds me of the times I bonded with you when you were little."

Nala said with a smile, "Like father, like daughter." I smiled as I left the cave and headed towards the camp to turn in for the night. Once I got there, I changed out of my clothes and into my chemise. Tarzan walked in and asked, "How's everything?" I said as I kissed my husband and got into the slipping bag with him, "Great. I don't know how long we stay here until we try to bring the Pridelands together. I'm a little concerned about the gorillas back in the jungle."

Tarzan held my hands and said, "I know how you feel, Victoria. I heard from Zazu that everything is fine with Kerchak and the family." We kissed each other, then I sighed, "That's good. I'd be so scared if something bad happens to the family if we're gone for too long." Tarzan reassured me, "I understand, but we'll receive word from Zazu or Rafiki that everything is fine back in the jungle." We kissed each other again and fell asleep as we held each other close.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of showing how everyone gets to bond with Kiara when she's really little. I don't own the song "I See a New You"; it belongs to Disney and Van Dyke Parks respectfully. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. The Outlands and Crocodiles

**Third Person POV**

Over at Pride Rock, Kiara ran out of the cave and looked around. She looked pretty eager to be outside to play with her human friends, along with Tantor and Terk. As she was about to run down, she was picked up by the scruff of her neck by Simba. Her father placed her on the ground gently as she giggled and was about to run off, but Simba placed his paw over his only daughter and says, "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

Kiara giggled, "Daddy, let go!"

Simba said, "Now, I just want you to be careful."

Kiara began to go after a butterfly, but Simba firmly placed his paw over Kiara's tail to stop her. He said, "Kiara, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You can either hurt, stepped on-" Kiara said, "Hurt, stepped on, or even get lost."

Simba adds, "And remember, I want you to stay inside of Pride Rock at all times..."

Kiara said as she rolled her eyes, "At all times. I know. And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home or to Aunt Vivi. Okay, okay! Can I go now? Please?" She makes a sweet face, which made Simba looked at her and say, "Hmmm, very funny." Nala sat next to her mate and said, "Mind your father, Kiara." In an instant, a familiar black leopard came walking towards the royals.

Victoria smiled, "Good morning."

Simba said, "Good morning, Victoria. Will you keep an eye on Kiara for me when she's playing?" Kiara looked up at Victoria, then the leopard said, "Of course. I'll keep both eyes on her." Kiara nuzzled to Victoria's leg, then Simba said, "And stay away from the Outlands. You can't turn your back on an Outsider." Victoria remembered what Mufasa told her, as well as what Simba warned her about them.

Kiara asked, "Really? How come?"

Victoria didn't want the matter to spoil everyone's day and sighed, "Never mind, Kiara. Let's go and have fun. You'll understand when you're bigger." Kiara smiled a little, then nuzzled to her father and climbed down the foundation with Victoria. Simba called to them, "And stay on the path I've marked for you!" From a distance, Victoria called, "We got it, Simba! We'll be okay!"

Nala chuckled, "Simba, who does she remind you of?"

Simba asked, "Huh? What? Who?"

Nala nuzzled her mate and said, "She's just like you when you were young."

Simba said, "Exactly! Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" Nala pins Simba down and smirks, "You mean the dangers you've put us in." The two nuzzled each other lovingly, then Nala said, "They'll be fine. Victoria protected you well as a leopard and human, so she'll do the same for Kiara." Nala walked back into the cave as Simba got up.

Seeing Timon and Pumbaa, Simba whispered to them, "Hey, Timon! Pumbaa, come here!" The meerkat and warthog walked over towards the king as Timon said, "Good morning, mon capitan!" Simba said, "I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara and Victoria. You know how Kiara's bound to run off. I know that she'll be safe with Victoria, but I'm worried about both of their safety. Remember how Victoria nearly got herself killed by Scar?"

Timon nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry. We'll be on them like stink on a warthog!"

Pumbaa said, "Hey!"

Timon sighed, "It's a hard truth, Pumbaa. Live with it."

Simba said, "Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock."

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

We walked along the grassland as Kiara was going after a butterfly. I smiled as she was going after it and looked to see her crouching down. I asked, "What are you doing, Kiki?" Kiara said, "The mighty hunter has cornered her prey." I noticed that the butterfly is resting on a rock and looked to see it fly away as Kiara pounced towards the rock. I said, "Oh, you almost got it. Wanna know how to pounce like I do?"

Kiara said, "Yeah, Aunt Vivi!"

I crouched low and said, "Stay low to the ground and be silent. You don't want to ruin the element of surprise." I noticed that Terk is eating some termites near a mound and quietly snuck behind her, then I let out a roar and pinned her. Terk shrieked a bit in shock, then said, "Vivi, that was not cool!" I got off her and said, "Sorry, just teaching Kiara how to pounce."

Terk said, "Oh, never mind. Ya almost made me lose some fur on that one." We both looked at Kiara sitting on the rock as she said, "Whoa... Cool, the Outlands." I looked over to see a giant wasteland that looks like a desert and began to worry. I said to her as I walked towards her and changed back to a human, "Kiara, you know that's against your daddy's rules." Kiara said to me, "But could we just at least take a quick look and head back fast without any trouble?"

Terk said, "No way, kiddo. I wouldn't wanna face a mad leader. If ya ask me, Simba's being more like Kerchak before he changed his mind about humans." I shrugged, "I don't blame him. I mean, his father was killed when Simba was little and we were in exile for a long time until Simba grew." Terk nudged me and said, "Wait, I hear something."

We looked behind us to see the blades of grass move toward us, then Kiara turned around and we both screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Timon and Pumbaa looked at us as they screamed in shock, then we kept screaming our heads off and I fell backwards towards a pond as I was holding Kiara. I was laying on my back as I held Kiara close, then Pumbaa got on the rock and called, "Don't worry, Vicky and Kiara! Uncle Pumbaa's coming!"

He made a cannonball and jumped right on top of us! I felt Kiara slip away, but my head was underwater and I can't hold my breath long. I waved my arm and felt myself get free. I coughed and spat some water out, then Kiara shot a glare at Pumbaa. The warthog gave a nervous smile and said, "Sorry." I wrung my hair out and got out saying, "It's okay. You two nearly gave me a heart attack."

I looked at Kiara and asked, "You okay, sweetie?"

Kiara nodded, then Timon panicked, "Simba would kill us! Ya didn't slip a disc did ya? Catch a fever? Got a hangnail?" I looked at the meerkat as Kiara and I moaned a the same time, "Timon!" Terk said, "Look, everyone's fine! Geez!" Timon held up some leaves and said to Kiara, "Darling, with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun." Kiara swapped at the leaves, which made Timon say, "What? Ya wanna wrinkle?"

Kiara sighed annoyed, "Will somebody please just listen to me?"

Timon apologized, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did ya say something, princess?"

Kiara said, "I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am."

Pumbaa asked, "Oh, uh, who's the other half?" Before Kiara could respond, I heard my stomach growl and said, "Getting kinda hungry." Timon and Pumbaa got towards a log, then Timon snapped his fingers and Pumbaa lifts the trunk up with his snout. Timon held a giant leaf as a platter with bugs on it saying, "Grubs." Pumbaa lowers the log and smiles, "The other white meat."

Timon offers the bugs to Kiara, "And very high in protein."

Kiara looked at the bugs in disgust and said, "Ew! Gross!"

I shrugged as I picked up a fat worm, then I slurped it fast and swallowed it. I said, "Slimy, yet satisfying." Timon offered some to Pumbaa, which made him say, "Ahh, love grubs." Timon said, "Not like." Pumbaa said, "Love." He began to chew on a beetle, but spat it out and the chewed up bug landed on the other bugs. I moaned, "Pumbaa!" Timon whined, "You always do that! You take a bite out of every one and then put it back! It drives me crazy!"

Pumbaa said, "But you can't tell from the outside, which are the real slimy ones!"

Timon said as he takes a beetle, "Slimy? Pumbaa, my corpulent compadre, it's the crunchy ones that make the meal." He eats it, then the two bicker about which bugs taste better. Kiara began to head off towards the Outlands, which made me follow after her and Terk said, "Vicky, remember what ya said?" I said to the gorilla, "I know, but the two of us will go over and take a look. We'll be back in a flash and act like nothing happened. Cover for me, okay?"

Terk sighed, "Okay, but you owe me!"

I ran with Kiara towards the murky area and noticed how dead the trees are, thorny bushes, and a lake of some sort that looked dark. We went along a long log, then Kiara tripped down and knocked into a cub with dark fur. I got towards Kiara and asked, "You okay?" We looked to see the cub get up with a snarl and baring his teeth at us. He advanced on us and sneered, "Who are you, Pridelander?"

I looked at the cub's eyes and noticed that they're a familiar emerald green, almost reminding me of Scar's. I stood up as Kiara kept facing the cub without turning her back on him. He asked, "What are you doing?"

Kiara bravely said, "My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!"

The cub teased, "You always do what Daddy says?"

Kiara snapped, "No!"

I said, "She listens to me, kid!"

The cub smirked, "Yeah, right! Who would listen to somebody who looks like a bald monkey?" I took the remark as an insult and said, "I have hair! See? If you think I'm a bald monkey, I'm actually a human! Plus, I'm a leopard." I touched my amulet and changed into a black leopard, which made the cub say, "Wow, I'm impressed. An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself."

He got onto a rock of some sort and sat down, then Kiara followed along and I got onto a big rock. I looked closely and noticed that the cubs aren't on rocks, but something scaly. They're on crocodiles! I looked to see one about to close in on the two, then I screamed, "KIDS, GET OUT OF THERE!" I jumped onto the crocodile's head to stop it from trying to eat Kiara and led the two along a path of stones, then we sat on a large rock to catch our breaths.

I asked, "Everyone okay?"

The cub panted, "Yeah, that was a close one."

Under us, there were more crocodiles and we screamed as the closed in. I jumped off and got towards a large tree that could support me, then I held Kiara with my teeth as she cried to the cub, "Hey, what about us?"

The cub ran across the crocodiles and said, "I'll distract them! Run!" He ran onto a crocodile, but fell into the water as the reptile used its tail to make the cub sink. The cub gasped for air and looked to see the crocodile close in, then I sprang towards the crocodile and pounced on its head as I still held Kiara. She looked at the cub and said, "Move it!"

The three of us climbed along a tree that has a long branch to lead up to higher ground, but I nearly fell as a crocodile snapped its jaws onto the wood. I jumped up and landed next to the cubs, then we looked over to see the crocodiles hiss and snarl at us. I changed back to normal and said, "We did it... I can't believe we did it!" Kiara blew a raspberry at the beasts and the cub laughed, then we headed back to the Pridelands.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Victoria goes with Kiara and the two meet Kovu, as well as getting into danger. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. Meeting Zira and Talks with Simba

We got towards a clearing and Kiara said, "Whoa, man! Did you see the size of those teeth? They were going rawr-rawr-rawr!" She giggled a bit, then I said, "Yeah, that was wild! Kid, you were so lucky that I came in to stop that crocodile from eating you. So, you take it back about me being a bald monkey?" The cub said, "I guess so. You really got some leopard in you and you're pretty brave. My name's Kovu."

I couldn't believe my ears; this cub's name is Kovu and he's the cub Mufasa told me about. He may act a bit like a rebel, but he's not really that bad at all. Kiara said as she leans towards Kovu, "I'm Kiara." I noticed the look she had on her face and said, "I'm Victoria." Kiara taps Kovu and leaps around saying, "Tag, you're it!" Kovu didn't even move and just stood there, almost as if he'd never played before.

Kiara tags him again, but Kovu still stayed there. I got towards him and said, "Kovu, she just tagged you. You need to chase us and tag either of us. That's the game." Kovu looked at us with a raised brow, then I sadly asked, "You never played before, huh?" Kiara began to go into a pouncing mode for fun, then Kovu smiled a bit and began to join in on the fun.

Before he could try to tackle Kiara, a loud roar boomed in my ears and I looked to see Simba by my side. I looked to see Tarzan come towards me as a lioness with red eyes came up and roared. Simba glared at the lioness, "Zira."

Zira glared at Simba and said with an evil smile, "Simba." Tarzan held me in his arms and asked, "Are you alright?" I nodded, then Zira snarled, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Leopard Princess. So nice to see you again, Victoria." I looked at the lioness and gave a nod, "Zira." Nala, Sarabi, and Imani were with us as Jane, Professor Porter, and Terk were here.

Jane asked me, "Is that Zira?"

I said, "Yep, that's her. She's Scar's most faithful follower and was his mate before."

Terk mumbled, "Faithful? She looks more psychotic as Sabor."

Timon and Pumbaa got near us, then Timon said to Zira, "Now that we all know each other, GET OUTTA OUR PRIDELANDS!" Zira looked at Timon and said with malice in her voice, "Your Pridelands?" She gave a snarl at him, then said, "These lands belong to Scar!"

I spoke up as I got towards the lioness with hatred when I first saw her, "They never belonged to him! He was evil, twisted, and cruel! He was unfit to be king!" Zira sheathed her claws and was about to swipe me, but Simba got in front of me and glared at Zira, "I banished you from the Pridelands! Now you and your young cub! Get out!" I looked at Kovu and noticed the look on the poor cub's face, which made me feel sorry for him. Zira said, "Oh, haven't you met my son Kovu? He was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his pawprints and become king."

Simba growled at Kovu, which made the little one shiver and chatter his teeth in fear. Timon sputtered and laughed, "That's not a king! That's a fuzzy maraca!" Zira said, "Kovu was the lastborn before you exiled us to the Outlands where we have little food, less water..." Simba snarled, "You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands!"

Zira snapped, "But the child does not! However, if you need your pound of flesh, here." She used her nose to gently shove a scared Kovu towards Simba and smiled cruelly to see her son be ripped to shreds. I got in front of Simba and said, "No, don't! Please, Simba. He's not worth it." I sadly looked at Kovu, then Simba turned away and said to Zira, "Take him and get out. We're finished here."

He picked up Kiara by the scruff of her neck, then Zira said, "Oh no, Simba. We've barely begun." She looked at Kiara and gave a dark chuckle, then picked up Kovu with her jaws. We went our separate ways and I looked over to hear Kovu whisper, "Bye..." I looked at Tarzan and followed everyone back towards Pride Rock.

* * *

As we were walking along, Simba stopped and Nala looked back. She said, "Simba?" The king cleared his throat to let Nala know that he needs to talk to Kiara alone. She walked back with the other lionesses, Timon and Pumbaa, Terk, and the Porters to Pride Rock. Tarzan looked at me and asked, "Are you coming with us?" I held my husband's hands and sighed, "I will later. I feel like I should stay because I'm also responsible."

Tarzan sighed, "Victoria, I understand. But you told Terk to back you up and she told me that you'll be safe." He began to check me for any injuries and kissed me before he left. Simba placed Kiara on top of a rock, then the cub gave a sweet smile to her father. However, Simba only frowned and said, "Kiara, what did you think were you thinking? You and Victoria could've been killed today!"

Kiara said sadly, "But, Daddy, I didn't mean to..."

I spoke up and said, "It's mostly my fault, Simba. I told her not to go, but I went against your rule to check the place and come back fast. I was so stupid, Simba. It felt like history's repeating itself all over again." Tears began to fill up my eyes as I thought of what would happen to Simba and Kiara.

Simba nuzzled his face towards mine to wipe my tears away and I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him. He licked my cheek and said, "I know the feeling. Kiara, I'm only saying this because I love you. I don't want to lose you. If something happened to you, I don't know what I will do." I looked at Kiara and said to her, "Kiara, pretty soon your daddy won't be here and you need to carry on in his place. We're all part of the great..."

Kiara sighed, "Circle of Life. I know."

Simba said, "Exactly. And you need to be careful as future queen."

Kiara turned away and huffed, "What if I don't wanna be queen? It's no fun."

Simba said, "That's like saying you don't wanna be a lion. It's in your blood as I am. We are part of each other." Simba lightly nudged Kiara off the rock and had her land on some dandelions. I blew away some of the puffs and looked at Simba as he gave a smile. Kiara rubbed against her father as the two purred, then Simba began to sing as we looked at the animals around the savannah. He sang:

As you go through life, you'll see there is so much that we don't understand

And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned...

But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone...

We will stand by your side, filled with hope, and filled with pride

We are more than we are; we are one...

As we were wandering around to see many animal families with their loved ones, I couldn't stop thinking of my family back in America and the gorillas. I've been so attached to the herd since I met them and when I decided to stay in the jungle. Kerchak and Kala still reminded me of my parents in ways. Kala's still supportive and understanding, as well as nurturing like my mother is. As for Kerchak, he reminds me of my father for being protective and firm when he can also be caring.

Kiara sang, "If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me the way I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan?" We looked at the sky turning darker with the sunset and one star shone brightly in the sky. Kiara and I climbed up a tree to join Simba, while he sang:

Even those who are gone are with us as we go on.

Your journey has only begun...

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy is our pride deep inside.

We are one...

We ran across the grasslands as we looked at the animal families, then I looked to see the Porters with Tarzan and Terk near the small camp. I waved to them and looked to see them wave back at me. I sang as I raced with Kiara and Simba to Pride Rock:

We are one, you and I...

We are like the earth and sky...

One family under the sun.

All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need...

You will find when you see we are one...

I looked at the two lions, then Simba held Kiara and said, "As long as you live here, it's who you are." He gave his daughter a gentle lick and said, "You'll understand someday." I rubbed Kiara's head and said, "I'll see you later, Kiara." As I was about to leave, Kiara called to me, "Aunt Vivi, I'm sorry that I got you into trouble." I looked back and said to her, "I understand, Kiara. Let's just not try that again. Promise?"

She smiled at me, then I headed back towards the camp to get something to eat and to turn in for the night. Jane looked at me and asked, "Victoria, is everything alright? You're not eating." I said, "Just thinking about the gorillas and what happened just now. I can't believe that cub was really Kovu. He almost looked like Scar by his eyes, but he doesn't seem to have that evil Scar had inside."

Tarzan said, "With Zira involved now, this is going to be difficult to bring the two prides together."

I looked at him and said, "There's always something. When there's a will, there's a way."

* * *

**How's that one? Looks like everyone meets Kovu and Zira. I do not own the song; all rights to Disney and respectful owners. Will Victoria try to help bring the prides together soon? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Zira's Scheme and Rafiki's Epiphany

**Third Person POV**

Over at the Outlands, everything is barren and dry. The lionesses were near giant termite mounds and gnawing on old roots. A female cub was pulling at a root as she was growling and a male lion with a scraggly black mane walked over. He mumbled to himself, "Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. Scar wasn't even his father; he just sort of took him in." The male looked at the cub and smirks, "Oh, hey, Vitani. Where's little termite Kouv, the chosen one?"

Using his claw, he snipped off the branch and sent Vitani to the ground as he laughed. Vitani got up and said to the male, "Nuka, where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again?" Nuka said, "Hey, it's every lion for himself out there! The little termite's gonna learn to be on his own." Vitani glared at Nuka, "Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!"

Nuka said as he was scratching himself, "Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one! I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest... OH, THESE TERMITES!" He nibbled himself and rolled around to stop itching, then he said, "I could be a leader if she would just give me a chance!" Vitani scoffs, "Yeah, right. Why don't you tell that to her?"

Nuka sneered, "Yeah? Don't think I won't!"

Vitani said, "Oh, yeah? Here's your chance."

Nuka looked to see Zira carrying Kovu and ran towards her. He said, "Oh, Mother? Mother, hi! I caught some field mice for you and left them on the... Okay." He noticed that his mother didn't listen to him or look at him. She placed Kovu near Vitani as the two began to play fight. Zira snarled at Nuka, "You were supposed to be WATCHING HIM!" Nuka flinched at his mother's outburst, then Kovu spoke up, "It's not his fault! I went out off on my own!"

Zira advanced on Kovu and glared, "What were you doing?!"

Kovu backed away and said, "Nothing!"

Zira snarled, "Who has made us Outsiders?"

Kovu whimpered, "Simba and Victoria!"

"Who killed Scar?"

"Simba and Victoria!" Kovu landed on his back and looked at his angry mother.

She said, "And what have I told you about THEM?!" Kovu looked away and said, "I'm sorry, Mother! She didn't seem so bad. The leopard girl was really nice, too. W-W-Well, I thought that we could be..." Zira snapped as she circled around Kovu, "Friends?! You thought you'd get to the daughter and the human, then Simba will welcome you with open arms! What an idea!"

She stopped herself and said with realization, "What an idea!" She pulls on Kovu's tail to get him towards her and said, "You brilliant child, I'm so proud of you. You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so powerful." Nuka makes a gagging noise, but Zira turned towards him and gave a warning growl. She picked up Kovu and headed inside a giant den with termite mounds inside, along with most of the lionesses.

She placed her son onto a stump that looked like a sort of bed fit for the cub. Zira said, "I now see the path to our glorious return to power!" Kovu looked up and said, "But I don't want-" Zira cuts him off and snaps, "HUSH!" Going towards him, she gently said, "Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted. Sleep tight, my little Kovu. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king..."

Kovu tiredly looked at his mother and said, "Good night."

Zira walked away and said, "Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow your training intensifies." She slinks around the cave and remembered the past about her exile, then imagined what would happen if she had her revenge by killing Simba and Victoria. She sang:

I've been exiled, persecuted

Left alone with no defense!

When I think of what those brutes did

I get a little tense!

But I dream a dream so pretty that I don't feel so depressed

'Cause it soothes my inner kitty and it helps me get some rest

The sound of Simba's dying gasp

Victoria screaming in my grasp

Their beloveds' mournful cries

That's my lullaby!

Zira sighed, "Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I will forgive. Trouble is I know it sounds so petty, but I hate to let them live." She slams her paw over some termites crawling and licks her claws clean. Nuka asks, "So, you've found yourself somebody who'd chase Victoria up a tree?" Zira said as she holds Nuka's face, "Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me."

Zira sang as she went past the other lionesses:

The melody of angry growls

A counterpoint of painful howls

A symphony of death, oh my!

That's my lullaby!

She went towards a sleeping Kovu and gives a lick to his cheek as she said, "Scar is gone, but Zira's still around to love this little lad..." Zira scratched her claws against the stone cave as her claws left streaks and growled, "Till he learns to be a killer with a lust for being bad!" The lionesses looked on as Nuka and Vitani were watching their brother sleeping.

Nuka said, "Sleep, ya little termite! Uh, I mean precious little thing..."

Vitani sang, "One day when you're big and strong..."

Zira got onto a giant mound and sang, "You will be a king..." She watched as all the lionesses lept across the caves and snarled, "The pounding of the drums of war, the thrill of Kovu's mighty roar..."

Nuka shouted, "The joy of vengeance!"

Vitani cheered, "Testify!"

Zira said, "I can hear the cheering..."

Nuka said unenthused and Vitani said happily, "Kovu, what a guy!"

Zira and the lionesses got to the top of the cave as they watched the sky turn red from the sun going down. Zira sang out, "Payback time is nearing and our flag will fly against a blood red sky! That's my lullaby!" She cackled into the dark sky as her evil scheme is about to arise.

* * *

Time passed over a couple of months and over at Rafiki's tree, the baboon painted a mural of two cubs. He smiled as he brushed blue paint over a picture of Kiara, "Oh, Mufasa, everyday Kiara grows more beautiful into a queen that will someday make us all very proud." Rafiki used some mango paste to brush onto the picture of another cub to create a mane. He said, "But this cub, Kovu, grows stronger and Zira fills his heart with hate."

Turning away from the mural, he sighed, "I'm worried, Mufasa. Things are not going very well. No. Victoria's trying hard, but it's becoming difficult with Simba's authority. She would come visit every month with Tarzan and the others, but everything is still the same." The wind blew gently towards some mangos hanging, which made the old baboon look up and ask, "You have a plan?"

One of the mangos fell to the ground and split in half. Rafiki picked up the pieces and said to himself, "What?" He looked at the mural and slowly placed the pieces together as he said, "Kovu, Kiara, together? This is the plan?" Rafiki looked at the night sky and shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! This will never work! Oh, Mufasa, you've been up there too long! Your head is in the clouds!"

The wind blew around the baboon, which made him get flustered and wave his hands saying, "Okay, okay, okay! Alright! OKAY!" The wind stopped blowing, then Rafiki sighed, "I don't think this is going to work, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!"

* * *

**How's that one? Looks like Zira not only wants Simba dead, but also wants Victoria killed as well. I did a little time lap with Rafiki and thought of how long Victoria stays in the savannah with the others, then goes back to the jungle to make sure the gorillas are safe. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney and respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. The Hunt and a Fire

Zira looked at her son and smiled, "You are ready." She circled around the adult Kovu to observe him. He has a dark brown mane, black claws that are sharp, and a strong build. Zira said, "Nice, very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny?" Kovu had a determined look on his face and said with venom in his voice, "I will avenge Scar, take his place in the Pridelands."

Zira smiled evilly, "Yes! And what have I taught you?"

Kovu glared, "Simba is the enemy and so is the human female."

Zira pressed on, "And what must you do?"

Kovu growled in his throat, "I must kill them! I'll make the human suffer until she begs for death and put her out of her misery." The lionesses roared on into the caverns and were ready for Zira's scheme to hatch.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I washed myself early in the morning, then I slipped my clothes on. I slipped on my white tank top and light brown shorts, along with my crystal necklace and amulet. I went out of the tent and looked to see Tarzan holding a spear. He asked, "Are you sure that you'll go hunting with Kiara?" I said, "Of course. I'll give an extra hand to help her. I can't believe how big she's gotten."

Terk and Jane walked over towards me, then Terk said, "Yeah, time sure flies fast. Heck, even Tana and Neeta have gotten big the last time we saw them." Professor Porter said, "We should be heading over to Pride Rock now. Everyone's waiting." We all headed towards Pride Rock and looked to see all the lionesses present. Simba, Pumbaa, Timon, and Rafiki were near the base of the foundation.

Nala walked down towards Simba, then I stood near the two. Simba heaved a small sigh, which made me scratch his mane and say, "I know, Simba. I can't believe it either." Simba said, "I'm concerned if she gets hurt. I don't want to lose her like how I almost lost you when Scar tried to kill you." I said, "Simba, I'm still in one piece and alive. You need to stop worrying too much. She's got me, Tarzan, and the others."

The lionesses chatted to each other quietly as they're excited about Kiara's first hunt. We looked to see her walk out and Rafiki smiled, "Kiara." She looked so much like her mother now, but still has Simba's coloring and personality. Timon hugged Pumbaa close as Tarzan placed his arms around me. Kiara walked down as the lionesses smiled and encouraged Kiara.

Imani said, "You can do it!"

Khwezi said, "It's your day."

Sarabi looked at her granddaughter and smiled, "My, how you've grown!"

Kiara and Nala nuzzled each other, then Nala smiled, "You'll do just fine." I walked towards Kiara and rubbed her ears saying, "Good luck, Kiara." She looked at me and asked, "You're coming with me?" I nodded and replied, "Just in case you need help. I got the amulet to change into a leopard." We looked at Simba, then Tarzan said, "Simba, you have to promise to let Kiara and Victoria do this on their own."

I looked at my husband and said to Simba, "Promise?"

Simba nodded and said, "Alright, I promise."

Kiara got towards her father and nuzzled him, while Pumbaa and Timon burst into tears. I kissed Tarzan and said, "Wish us luck." Tarzan gave my hands a squeeze and said, "Be careful. I love you." I said to him as I got towards Kiara, "I love you, too." We walked towards the edge of the rocks that lead to the savannah, then we looked back to see Simba nod to us.

We climbed down and headed towards the savannah, then I said to Kiara, "Okay, just walk quietly along and stay low to the ground." I crouched over and touched my amulet, then I looked to see my body change into a black leopard and noticed that my crystal necklace is with me. Kiara and I crept along the grasslands to see antelopes grazing, then they began to run and we darted after them.

After running after them, we couldn't catch one. Kiara said, "I think we could split up and then close in together." I panted, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking." I went towards another part of the grasslands and crept along quietly as I remembered what Mufasa taught me about pouncing. I looked up to see the antelope running more and met up with Kiara.

We heard screams and a familiar voice say, "This must be where the deer and the antelope play!" We stopped in our tracks after the antelope ran off and looked to see a meerkat with a warthog: Timon and Pumbaa. They looked at us and shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" We glared at them as they gave nervous smiles, then I asked, "Timon, what are you and Pumbaa doing here?"

Timon said, "Uh, shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den, some throw pillows, a little potpourri, and maybe a nice necklace for the Leopard Princess here!" We didn't buy their act and Kiara said hurtfully, "My father sent you after he promised to let us do this on our own! He lied!" Timon said, "No, he just doesn't want you to get hurt."

I said, "Since I was responsible for him since he was born, I wasn't overprotective of him. But this is ridiculous! He's treating me and Kiara like we're still babies! He'd never give Kiara a real chance! We can do it on our own! Away from the Pridelands! Don't even bother to go after us!" With that, Kiara and I took off as we ran far away from them.

I panted as I looked at Kiara, then she said, "You really took the words out of my mouth, Victoria. You were responsible to look after my father when he was young, then he grew and became responsible for you. Is that right?" I nodded and sadly said, "Yeah, and I could've been killed if he hadn't have saved me from Scar. Come on, we better get a move on."

We looked to see the herd grazing, but they shot up and ran again. Kiara went after them with me, but I stopped and smelled something burning. We looked to see a black cloud of smoke getting bigger and the herd running back, as well as fire spreading fast like a Roman candle. We ran to get back to Pride Rock, but the fire kept spreading more.

I touched my amulet and changed back to a human as we kept running. The fire began to surround us and we headed towards a clearing covered in smoke, which made us choke and our eyes sting. I covered my mouth with my hand and said, "There! We gotta get to higher ground!" We raced towards a large rock, hen I began to climb up with ease and Kiara lept towards the foundation to grab the edge. I climbed up as I held my breath and got towards the top, then I reached for Kiara's paw and tried to pull her up.

She managed to jump up and get towards me, but I looked to see her collapse and lay unconscious. I gasped for air, but I started hacking on the smoke and tried to stay awake. Sadly, I felt so tired and laid next to Kiara. Before I black out, I looked to see a lion with dark fur and a dark mane walk towards us. I coughed as my eyelids began to droop, "Scar..."

* * *

**How was that one? Talk about a cliffhanger in the end! Who's the mysterious lion with our two heroines? What's going to happen to them? Is Tarzan going to come to the rescue? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS?! Sorry about, folks. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
